1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support arm, and more specifically, to a support arm for support a display monitor on a support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional support arm for hanging a display monitor (e.g. a liquid crystal television) on a support wall usually utilizes a four bar linkage design or a sectional toggle joint design. However, the aforesaid designs may cause a problem that a lever arm of the support arm is too long to hang a display monitor with an excessive weight, so as to reduce the operation convenience of the support arm. Furthermore, it is difficult to operate the support arm since the support arm may have a complicated mechanism to provide a multi-axis angle adjusting function.
Furthermore, since the support arm does not have a shaft design of making the display monitor rotate to an appropriate support angle for table placement, the support arm could only provide a wall-mounted function so as to greatly restrain the practicality of the support arm.